


Penpals

by astudyinfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Cris start as penpals for a school project but develop to much more over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off two characters from a role play. Roughly in the Skyfall/James Bond universe but mostly an original work.

May 1992

Dear Crispin,

My name is Jamison.  I am 5 years old.  I can climb the tree in the play yard better than anyone in my class.  I like to read.  My uncle gives me books.  Yesterday was my birthday.  I got a lot of books

Your penpal,

Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

May 1992

Dear Jamison,

I’m Cris, not Crispin. I’m 12. My mom works in a library so I have a lot of books too. I really like computers and can beat anyone at X-Wing. Do you play any games? I’m not very good at climbing trees. I prefer to stay inside. Your writing is very good for a five year old. Keep it up. 

Happy late birthday.

Your Friend,  
Cris


	3. Chapter 3

March 1993

Dear Cris,

Why do you have a new address? My mummy won’t tell me. She just looks sad when I ask. I hope you are not sad. If you are sad, you should read something happy like Winnie the Pooh. I like that book. I also like jammie dodgers. You should eat some of those.

Your friend,   
Jamie


	4. Chapter 4

May 1993

Dear Jamie,

I am sad. I don’t live with my parents anymore because they died. The people keep putting me in new homes but I don’t like any of them. I just want to go home. But I can’t. I am reading a lot which does help. You are right that books and jammie dodgers are good. But I am still sad.   
Happy birthday, by the way. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. It’s been a bad few months.

Your friend,   
Cris


	5. Chapter 5

Dec 1993

Dear Cris,

It’s almost Christmas. I love Christmas. Uncle Andrew is going to let me go to his shop and pick out any books that I want. I can’t wait. I love Uncle Andrew. He is more fun than mummy and daddy.

The other day I had to go to the hosptial. I was playing with some of my mates. I was Superman. I hit my face on the counter running away from Lex Luthor. It hurt and bled a lot. Mummy yelled at me but Uncle gave me an lolly. Can you see why I like him more?

Your friend,  
Jamie


	6. Chapter 6

Jan 1994

Dear Jamie,

Happy Christmas and New Year.  Did you get all the books you wanted?  Anything else interesting happen?  Some of the people my mum used to work with gave me some books and the family I am staying with bought me a few clothes.  It was a nice enough holiday but hard.  All I wanted for Christmas was the one thing I couldn’t have.  I know you don’t like your parents as much but be nice to them okay?  For me?   ~~Just imagine what it would be like if they were suddenly gone.~~

Sorry.  Sometimes I forget you are just six.  This family that I am with lives out in Tadcaster.  Do you get out of the city?  Have you ever been to London?  I’m going to move there someday.  Everything will be great once I get to London.

****

Your friend,

Cris


	7. Chapter 7

Jun 1994

Dear Cris, 

Thank you for the birthday card. I like getting mail. You are the only person who sends it to me though since everyone else who gave me cards lives in my house. I am getting good marks at school. Mum and Dad think I should go to uni and be an engineer or something. I have been getting good at computers. I want to be like you. Are you going to go to uni? That is all my parents talk about. It’s boring.

Your friend,  
Jamie


	8. Chapter 8

Jul 1994

Dear Jamie,

You shouldn’t be like me. Trust me. I’m not as great as you seem to think. I keep getting in trouble at school. They want me to stay in class but I keep leaving and taking the bus into town. I hate it here. I want to go back to Leeds. 

Yes, I am going to uni as soon as I can. I want to study writing. I think I would be a good writer. I love stories and I want to tell them. 

One of the kids at school paid me £20 to help him with his marks. If I start saving now, I will be rich before I am a famous author. Will you read my books?

Your friend,  
Cris


	9. Chapter 9

Aug 1994

Dear Cris,

Will you write something for me? I told Uncle Andrew that you are going to be a famous writer and he said he would sell your book in his shop. You would even get a special table because you are from Leeds. Isn’t that neat?

Mum and Dad took me camping last weekend. I tried to climb a tree but there was a bee there. It stung me in the face. My whole cheek was swollen for three days. Mum laughed and said I looked like a little chipmunk. I didn’t think it was funny.

Your friend,   
Jamie


	10. Chapter 10

May 1995

Happy Birthday Jamie! Eight years old. Good job, buddy. I hope you get everything you are asking for. 

Remember when I said I helped that one guy with his marks at school? Lots of people are now coming to me for help. I’m making lots of money. By the time I get to uni, I might be able to get my own flat. You should come visit me once I have a place of my own. You could bring your uncle. I would like to talk books with him. He sounds great.

Helping people with their marks has the added benefit that they’ve stopped trying to beat me up. I hate bullies. Several of them are in jail now because of what they did but it just isn’t enough. Someday, I will show them all.

If anyone ever hurts you, tell me. No one gets away with hurting my friends.

Your friend,   
Cris


	11. Chapter 11

Jun 1995

I can’t wait to visit you in London. I want to go there badly. Maybe Uncle Andrew will take me. I know he likes to meet writers. He is so great. I don’t know why he is alone all the time. But maybe being alone is better than being with someone bad. And this way I get more time with him. 

Do you tutor people? That is a nice thing for you to do. You must be really smart to do that. 

My uncle gave me a new book for my birthday. It’s called The Giver. Have you ever read it? I am sure it is the best book in the whole world. I’ve already read it three times. 

Only one person hurts me Cris and I don’t think there is anything I can do about that. But I have Uncle Andrew, and you. And my new friend Molly. She’s nice. She likes books too. So I am not alone.

Your friend,   
Jamie


	12. Chapter 12

Jul 1995

Jamie, 

Who hurt you? Give me their name and I swear on my life they will never hurt you again. I may only be 15 but I am serious. I can do more damage on my computer than someone twice my size could do in person. 

Stay close to your uncle and Molly. It’s good to have people who care about you. I wish I was able to be there with you as well.

Cris


	13. Chapter 13

Sept 1996

Dear Cris, 

Feel special. You are the first person I have talked to since my mum’s birthday last month. I don’t want to talk about what happened to cause it but I didn’t want you to think I was mad at you too. It was someone else. Mum and Dad want me to talk. They’ve been bribing me, punishing me. Dad....Dad really punished me. But I’m okay. I just don’t want to say anything to anyone. If you talk to people, they can use it against you. 

But you are different. You have never been anything but nice to me. I trust you Cris. I trust you more than anyone but Uncle Andrew. And Molly. She wouldn’t hurt me either but she lives next door and I don’t want anyone to know that I talked to her. She’s upset that I won’t say anything to her but she still plays with me which is nice.

Can you move closer? I would say you could come live here but I don’t want you to meet Dad. Maybe I could come live with you. Can Uncle Andrew come as well?

Your friend,   
Jamie


	14. Chapter 14

Oct 1996

Dear Jamie,

Of course you can come live with me. As soon as I have my own place. Bring Uncle Andrew. It would be brilliant. 

I am sorry if there are any typos in this. I have a broken finger. Some of the blokes learned at school that I am quite fond of my fingers and talented with them as well. They won’t forget that again. Ever. I would be surprised if anyone in the whole school ever forgets. 

Anyway, I got some good news today. Turns out I will be going to uni next year. I’m looking forward to getting out of here. I’m going to study creative writing and literature. Maybe art history too. The people at school think I should study computers but I think it would be a waste of my time. I’m probably better than the professors even. 

Do you need me to do something about your dad? I will if you want.

Your friend,   
Cris


	15. Chapter 15

Jun 1997

Dear Cris, 

I got bit by a dog the other day. I was doing a paper route that my mum thought would be good for me. Someone forgot to tie up their dog and it attacked me. I had to get stitches. I quit my paper route. Mum and dad are made at me for quitting and told me I need to be a man about it but I am scared. I guess they are right and I really am not good at anything.

Your friend,  
Jamie


	16. Chapter 16

Jun 1997

Jamison,

Listen to me. You are good. You are good at many things. You are a fantastic writer. I sometimes forget that you are only 10 years old. You are a kind person and your parents are lucky to have you. It makes me so mad that they treat you that way, that they don’t see how lucky they are. I am 17 years old and too afraid of flying to even go near an airport. My heart races when I hear an aeroplane overhead. It is alright to be scared. 

Speaking of scared, I’m moving to Canterbury next week. The first term at uni isn’t until September but I got a special waiver to move down there early. I have a room in a dormitory. I worry it will be like the different houses I have lived in over the last 4 years but at least it will be stable. 

I’ve been working on some writing. Just a few short stories but we will see if I can make anything come of it. 

I’m always here if you need me. 

Love  
Cris


	17. Chapter 17

Jan 1998

Cris,

Nothing really exciting going on around here. We took a field trip to the library in downtown. I thought about you. We have been writing for six years and you are one of my best friends. I know more about you than almost anyone else. But we have never met. That makes me sad. 

Promise me that someday we will get to meet.

Jamie


	18. Chapter 18

Feb 1998

Dear Jamie,

I have changed my course of study. I turned in my stories to my writing professor and he was less than impressed. I decided to drop the writing portion and just focus on literature and art history. Not useful necessarily but interesting and I can always get by on my computer skills. They haven’t failed me yet.

We will meet someday, Jamie. I know we will. We’ve been friends for too long not to have this last forever. Study hard, survive sixth form and then come to London for uni. By then I will know all the best places to hang out. It will be great. 

Say hello to Uncle Andrew and Molly for me. Be strong.

Love  
Cris


	19. Chapter 19

Jun 1999

Uncle Andrew told me that I have to tell you this story. As you know last month was my birthday (thank you for the card and the candy by the way), and as usual Uncle Andrew said I could come to his store and pick out any book I wanted. I wandered around for HOURS until I found just the right one. When I put it on the counter, he just stared at me. I couldn’t figure out what the problem was. He shrugged and rang it up but told me that at 11 I might be too young for it. He said I should ask my friend Cris what he thought. So what do you think? Is Moby Dick going to be too hard for me right now? I think it sounds brilliant.

Other than that, nothing interesting is going on. Molly and I are in the same class for next year so that will be nice. Mum and Dad are same as always. 

I hope you are making lots of new friends at uni. Just don’t forget about me.

Your friend,   
Jamie


	20. Chapter 20

Jul 1999

Dear Jamie,

I am now nineteen years old. Officially adult and no longer subject to all the rules the government has been forcing on me since I was your age. Honestly, I thought that would be the best part about my birthday. But yesterday, I received a letter in the mail. As an adult, I finally get all of my parents things. There was a list of items. All of my mum’s books. She had over two thousand. My father’s wedding ring. Maybe someday I will wear it when I get married. I cried when I got the letter. I didn’t know what had happened to their things. No one ever told me. But to know that they are all still there. Everything my parents owned is now mine? It is overwhelming.

I’m glad you will have Molly with you. That should make school more fun for you.

Uni is hard but I should graduate next year. I’ve taken on a side job which I am putting into a bank account so I can buy a building. I want to run a bookshop. Maybe I will be able to ask your Uncle Andrew for some tips. 

Your friend  
Cris


	21. Chapter 21

Sept 2000

Cris,

I want to tell you something but I am afraid you will be upset. Dad was mad. Mum cried. I couldn’t bear it if you were not happy also. But I trust you, so here it is.

I had my first kiss yesterday. It was wonderful and romantic. But it was with a boy. Simon. He lives next door and I have had a crush on him for a long time. He is beautiful and funny and I really like him. I think he likes me to. Or did until my dad pulled us apart and dragged me by my hair back to our house. He yelled at me for hours about how no son of his was going to be a bloody pouf. 

I don’t understand why it was bad. I like Simon. Simon likes me. But I am forbidden from ever seeing him again. 

It’s wrong to like boys. I know that now. I just don’t know why. Please don’t tell me you are upset as well. I couldn’t handle it to know I had disappointed you as well.

Hopefully still your friend  
Jamie


	22. Chapter 22

Sept 2000

Dearest Jamie,

There is nothing wrong with you and I could kill your parents for making you think that. I think it is wonderful that you found SImon and maybe you two can find a way to be together anyway.

I thought you knew this but maybe not. I’m gay. I’m not sure if you know what that means, so if you do, just ignore this. It means that I like men. I like women too of course, but not in the same way. I don’t get that tingly in my stomach feeling with a woman that I get when I meet a guy I like. I don’t feel the need to kiss women or touch them. To fall in love with them. I have those feelings for men instead. 

It is wonderful and freeing to be able to admit to who you are and accept it, even if people around you don’t. Maybe you are gay. Maybe you are bisexual (like men AND women). Maybe you are just Jamie. But whatever you are, know that you are perfect. 

You can always come to me with this. I hope you understand that. 

Your friend always  
Cris


	23. Chapter 23

Oct 2002

Dear Cris, 

After school a few days ago I was at the shop with Uncle. He was busy with a customer and I was just browsing, trying to find something to read until he could take me home. I found this fascinating book called “Battle of Wits”. It was all about the Code Breakers during World War II. It is amazing. I want to be like them when I grow up. Do you think the government still needs code breakers? They must have computers or something that can do it for them by now but I still want to try.

What are you doing now that you are out of uni? Have you found a job? I hope things are going well for you. You should come home to Leeds. Then we could hang out when I get off from school. Though you probably don’t want to spend time with some 15 year old kid.

Your friend,  
Jamie


	24. Chapter 24

Nov 2002

Jamie,

That book sounds fascinating. Maybe someday we could go into business together. I could make codes and you could break them. I don’t know why people would pay us for that but it could be good fun. 

I’m doing freelance computer work. It’s not very interesting but I can work my own hours and make money. I think by this time next year I will have bought my building. I already know which one I want. It has a little storefront on the bottom floor and two flats above it. My hope is that someday I could combine the flats into one big home. I need someplace to put all my mother’s books. They deserve to be displayed. 

Keep working on that code breaking. I’ll see if I can track down some to send you.

Your friend,   
Cris


	25. Chapter 25

Jan 2003

Dear Cris, 

Thanks for those codes you found for me. I’m not sure where you got them but they are great. Some of them I figured out immediately but others are a lot harder. There is one I think I will be working on for years. 

Things are slow here. I’ve been helping Uncle Andrew in the shop a lot. Gets me out of the house. Mum and Dad are really on me about finding a girlfriend. I’m not all that interested. I have my codes, books, Molly and you. I don’t think I need anything more than that. But maybe someday I will find the right person. Could be right under my nose and I just don’t know it yet.

Uncle is calling so I am going to run off and help him. I can’t wait to see pictures of your flat. I am jealous that you will have a place all your own, full of books. Someday, I hope I can do the same thing. 

Your friend,   
Jamie


	26. Chapter 26

Mar 2003

Happy Birthday to me!

I moved into my flat today. There are boxes everywhere. The only thing I have unpacked are the duvet, the kettle and my computers. This is going to take ages to get setup with all my work duties as well but it is so nice to be home. Jamie, I have a home. I haven’t had one since you first started writing to me. Can you believe this friendship just started out as a primary school project? Sometimes I wonder about fate.

If you and Uncle Andrew ever make it to London, look me up. You have my address so come by any time. I would love to finally meet both of you.

I must figure out what box has all my Earl Grey so I’m keeping this short.

Home, Jamie! HOME!!!

Cris


	27. Chapter 27

Jun 2005

Cris, I fucked up. I mean it didn’t seem like a bad idea at the time. But now...I don’t even know what to do. 

I slept with Molly. We’ve been friends for so long we thought we would try being a couple. It was nice for awhile. We mainly did everything we normally do but added kisses and hand holding. Nothing really changed. Then she was supposed to leave for the summer holidays with her family. I don’t know. It seemed like what we were supposed to do. What was expected. It was...fine. There wasn’t any passion and now she’s gone and I know I should miss her but it just doesn’t bother me.

I’m more upset that I had sex for the first time and it didn’t mean anything to me. It should have been special. It should have been with someone I was in love with not just a good friend. 

I hope things aren’t weird when she gets back. I would hate to lose my only friend here in Leeds over this. 

Love,   
Jamie


	28. Chapter 28

Aug 2005

Dear Cris, 

I hope everything is okay. It’s unusual for me not to hear back from you. I’m just going to assume you are busy and not upset with me. 

I leave for uni next week. I’ll be in London at Imperial College. I’m excited to finally be away from my parents but I will definitely miss Uncle Andrew. They are all proud of me though. Can’t remember the last time that happened. 

I’m going to study computer systems. Not quite like code breaking but close enough for me. 

My only concern is Molly. Apparently she decided to stay in Wales which was weird because she was supposed to be going up to Edinburgh for uni this month. I hope everything is okay but she won’t answer my emails and her parents won’t tell me anything. It’s very strange.

Love,  
Jamie


	29. Chapter 29

Sept 2005

Dear Jamie,

Sorry for the radio silence. Work has been very busy for me. Word of my little freelance business has taken off and I’m pretty much coding non-stop. 

Congratulations on uni! That’s very exciting. I hope to finally meet you now that you are in town. I worry about getting you involved with my life though. It might be dangerous. We’ll need to get a cuppa sometime.

All my love,   
Cris


	30. Chapter 30

Sept 2005

Dangerous how? What kind of computer code do you do that could make it dangerous for me?

Jamie


	31. Chapter 31

Mar 2007  
Dear Jamie, 

I’ve met someone. He’s very nice. Older, sophisticated. He’s well read and I am quite happy with him. His name is Jim. He knows about my work and is still okay with it. You don’t know how rare that is for me. It’s only been a few weeks but I think he may be the one.

How is uni treating you? I bet you are top in your class. You have always been one of the smartest people I know. 

I must be off. Work is still crazy and then Jim is taking me out tonight. 

Love,   
Cris


	32. Chapter 32

April 2007  
Dear Cris, 

I’m happy for you. I really am. Really really. 

Right now I am very sick. In the hospital sick. Turns out that it is true what they say. The chicken pox are so much worse as an adult. Have you had the chicken pox? If you have, you should come visit me. It would be nice to see someone other than my parents. 

I’ve already missed three weeks of school because of this. I think I will have to retake all these classes. I guess that just means one more quarter where I can try to meet you.

PLEASE COME SEE ME. (I’m at St. Barts, room 221)

Love  
Jamie


	33. Chapter 33

May 2007  
Dear Jamie, 

I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit you at the hospital. I tried but I swear that every time I started to go over there, I would get an urgent project or Jim would come by and take me out. I hope you are feeling better though.

Work continues to be busy. I have almost enough money now to start my shop. Maybe by this time next year? We will have to see what happens.

Love   
Cris


	34. Chapter 34

Jan 2008

Happy New Year. New year, new changes. I’m moving back to Leeds. Uncle Andrew is having health issues and needs some help with the shop. I told him that I will move back and help him. He tried to argue but after everything he has done for me there was no question in my mind that this was the right thing to do. As you can guess, this means I am leaving London.

Do you realize that I have been here for a year and a half and you still haven’t come to see me? I’ve tried to come by the building where you live but no one ever answers the door. Do you not work from home? Or is this is a fake address that I send everything to?

I know you say you are busy but you still managed to have time to meet Jim. Who sounds completely controlling by the way. I have a feeling that it is his fault that you haven’t come to see me. Not that you would say that. You are too smitten to see the truth. ~~But what do I know? You probably still see me as a little kid (whereas I see you as my best friend).~~

Your friend,

Jamie


	35. Chapter 35

April 2008

I am sorry that we never got to meet while you were here. I did try as well but like I said, work always got in the way.

You are wrong though. About Jim and about me. He isn’t controlling. He love me. I am certain of that. And I don’t see you as a little kid. You are my best friend as well. You know me better than anyone. I haven’t told Jim about my parents. I just avoid the subject whenever he asks. 

I am sorry. I love you Jamie. You have to know that. You have been the one stable thing in my life for almost twenty years. I’m sorry I am such a terrible friend.

Your friend,   
Cris


	36. Chapter 36

Feb 2010

Dear Jamie,

You were right. I don’t know why I couldn’t see it. Jim never loved me. He was controlling and in the end he was just using me. He took a lot of the money I had saved up for the shop and he took my freedom.

I’m not at liberty to go into everything that happened but know that I will no longer have my bookstore. I am now working as an IT consultant for the government. It isn’t glamorous and it isn’t what I wanted to do with my life but I feel like I am in no place to complain. It could have been worse. 

I need to find someone like you. Someone brilliant and funny, kind and wonderful. Maybe I should just give up on dating. It seems like it would be a lot easier. Less heartbreak. I’ve had too much of that in my life.

Please forgive me Jamie. I have been a terrible friend but am just now seeing it. As soon as they give me a holiday, I am coming to Leeds and taking you out. We will have tea and you can show me to shop and I will do everything I can to make it up to you.

Love always,  
Cris


	37. Chapter 37

Mar 2010

Dear Cris,

There is nothing to forgive. We all do stupid things for love. Remember Molly? I had hoped there was something there and look what happened. I never did hear from her again. I hope she has had a wonderful life. 

I need to find someone like you as well. Is it weird that I have often wondered what it would be like if you wanted to date me? But I don’t want a repeat of Molly. You are too important to me to push away like that. I can’t lose my best friend.

I look forward to seeing you. When do you think you will get a holiday? I can’t wait to finally meet you.

Love  
Jamie


	38. Chapter 38

May 2010

Dear Jamie,

Happy birthday dearest! 23 years old. Where has the time gone?

They still won’t tell me when I can have time off. I’m hoping soon.

Ever since your letter I keep thinking about us dating. I don’t think it would be like Molly. I think it would be brilliant. I already love you. It doesn’t seem like a far step into falling in love with you. As soon as I get a holiday, we will get together and see what happens. 

Is it weird that I miss you even if we have never met? I do. 

Love,  
Cris


	39. Chapter 39

Jul 2011

Dear Cris,

We need to meet. Maybe I can come down and see you? Please? I can’t get the idea out of my head and I need to see you with my own two eyes, to know that you are real. That what we may have is real.

My parents are no longer speaking to me but that is for the best. They can’t accept me for who I am so it is their loss, not mine. I am happy with who I am and who I have become. If they can’t deal with that, then I do not need them in my life.

Remember those codes you sent me all those years ago? I have solved all but one. I don’t know where you found this one but it is difficult. I think I am close though. I love that you encourage my weird hobby. Everyone else I have told about it just raises an eyebrow and looks at me like I am insane. Just another reason you are my best friend. 

Love always,  
Jamie


	40. Chapter 40

Jun 2012

Dear Jamie, 

I have a new position at my office. I am now in charge of my whole department. Our last supervisor left under less than optimal conditions so morale is low and I am struggling to make it work. I know we will make it through though. 

I have a surprise for you. I won’t tell you what it is or when it will happen but I promise you will know it when you see it. I can’t tell you how excited I am for this but it will be worth the suspense. I can guarantee that.

Well, it looks like an intern just blew up the copy machine so I must be off. 

Yours,  
Cris


	41. Chapter 41

Jul 2012

Dear Cris,

I start my new job tomorrow. I wish I could tell you about it because I can hardly stand it. It is with the government though so maybe we will run into each other occasionally. Do you realize it has been twenty years and we have still never seen each other face to face? Now we have no excuse. We both live in London. We both work for the government. I will finally get to meet the man who has captured my attention for the last two decades. I can only hope you will not be disappointed with me when we finally meet.

I am going to try and go to sleep. I want to impress my boss tomorrow and showing up sleep deprived is not going to help with that. All the recruiters would tell me is that he is the youngest person ever to hold the job and an absolute genius. I can’t imagine he is anything compared to you though.

I will write again tomorrow and tell you everything I can.

Yours,  
Jamie


	42. Chapter 42

May 2013

My dearest Jamison, 

It seems weird to write you a letter while you sleep soundly next to me in our bed. To think I have not written you a letter since the day you walked into Q-Branch and our eyes met. I was so excited when M told me about my new employee, Jamison Cartwright. They all think this relationship was sudden and unexpected but little do they understand everything we have been through together. You are my best friend and my soul mate. You know me better than anyone else.

I found the letters I sent you over the last 20 years and I still have the ones you sent to me. It is amazing to think that the man I would grow to love, the man who I was destined to spend the rest of my life with was basically with me my whole life. 

From a silly little boy running into his mother’s kitchen counter to the brilliant code breaker and amazing human being laying peacefully beside me, it is amazing to see the change, to have been with you through every step, every milestone. And later today, I will witness yet another milestone in your life, when we bind ourselves together and you take on a new last name. 

I love you, Jamison, with all my heart. You have been there for me through everything of importance. You have been the one constant, the one I could always count on. Never did seeing an envelope with your handwriting fail to bring a smile to my face. 

Happy Birthday, my love. Happy Wedding Day. I love you.

Yours, always and forever,  
Crispin


End file.
